


Isle Girls

by Walking_in_Wonderland



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Mal in Evie's tshirt, Tumblr Prompts, artsy Mal, flustered Evie, im bad at tags, too gay to function Evie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Walking_in_Wonderland
Summary: This will just be a collection of short fics that I've written for tumblr. They are all Mevie fluff, so proceed if you want cute, adorable girlfriends.





	1. Sick Day

Every noise was too loud. They pulsed in Mal’s ears and made her head ache. She lay curled on her bed with the covers pulled up over her head because she hadn’t had the energy to get up to pull the shades closed. Outside her door she could hear kids thundering up and down the hall shouting at each other. She wished they would just go away. Their voices cut through the silence and pierced her sensitive ears. Groaning she curled tighter in on herself and willed them to go away.

The only thing that managed to do for her was send her into a violent fit of coughing that lasted several minutes. When it finally calmed her throat felt raw and sore as if she’d just swallowed a bucket of nails. Miserable she gave in to her discomfort and lay there wishing Evie hadn’t gone away for the weekend. She could have made the stupid kids in the hall shut up.

Somehow she managed to doze off into a restless sleep. She tossed and turned, waking up several times to cough until her lungs ached before drifting off again. Her dreams were ominous and unsettling. They left her drenched in a layer of cold sweat that made her shiver even under her thick blanket.

The door to the room creaked open and the sound of footsteps crossing the room pulled Mal out of her sleep. She tried to open her eyes to see who had come in, but the sun was too bright and stung her sensitive eyes. She groaned and closed them.

“Mal?” Mal’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of Evie’s voice. She tried to turn in the direction of it, but that only made her cough more. She tried to sit up, but the movement made her head spin. She swayed dangerously as her coughs shook her whole body.

Before she could fall off the side of the bed a pair of hands were there to steady her and ease her back down. They rubbed gentle circles into her back until her coughing was over. Mal managed to crack one eye open enough to see Evie’s concerned face close to her own.

“Have you been like this all day?” she asked.

Mal nodded.

“Why didn’t you call someone?”

“I’m fine,” Mal croaked her words punctuated by a small cough that proved the opposite.

Evie pressed a hand to Mal’s forehead. “You are not fine. You’re sick.” She stood and crossed to the nearest set of curtains and pulled them closed, then circled the room closing the rest of them. 

Mal couldn’t help but sigh as darkness filled the room, and she could finally open her eyes. It was still too bright, but not near as bad as before.

“I just need to lay her for a bit, and it’ll pass.”

“No, you need medicine and fluids,” Evie retorted. Before Mal could try to argue Evie disappeared into the bathroom and returned a moment later with a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

“E, no,” Mal protested when Evie set the pills down on the table beside the bed.

“You have a fever. It’s either you take these or I call the nurse.” Mal moaned and pulled the blanket up over her head, but Evie already knew she had won.

“Fine,” Mal grumbled. Evie shook out two pills, handed them to Mal, then helped her sit up enough to take a sip of water. As soon as she took one drink, Mal realized just how thirsty she had been. The cool water felt nice on her sore throat and before she realized it, she’d drank almost the entire glass.

“I don’t know why you always insist on being so stubborn,” Evie said pretending to be exasperated as she helped Mal settle back into her pillow.

“Because it’s more fun.”

Evie shot her a stern look as she turned to walk to her desk where she had a few sewing projects to finish up. Mal tried to grab for her, but she was already too far away.

“Stay with me,” she pleaded. Her cracked, breathy voice made Evie’s heart melt. She turned to see Mal with her cheeks bright red from the fever making the most pathetic pout that pulled at all the right heart strings.

“Okay, but you have to promise to rest and not be difficult,” Evie replied. Mal gave an enthusiastic nod and sent herself into a fit of more coughing, but Evie was there, sliding in under the blankets next to her to hold her.

When her coughing subsided she rolled until her head rested on Evie’s shoulder, and Evie wrapped her arms around Mal. She ran her fingers through Mal’s hair and made sure the blanket was pulled all the way up to her chin. Feeling more content than she had all day, Mal burrowed further into Evie’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Try to get some sleep,” Evie whispered as she lightly brushed her nails up and down Mal’s arm.

“Mhm,” Mal mumbled. She let her body relax into Evie’s touch as her breathing evened. The rhythmic beat of Evie’s heart vibrating up through her drowned out all the other noises from the hall and lulled Mal into sleep. With Evie holding her and the medicine kicking in her sleep was much more peaceful. She slept through the afternoon in Evie’s arms.

The sun began to set and Mal woke up coughing, but Evie was there to hold her and rub her back until they subsided.

“Feeling better?” Evie asked after she helped Mal take a few more sips of water.

Mal settled back into her arms and traced unintelligible patterns into Evie’s arm. “If I say no, will you stay with me?”

Evie laughed and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll stay with you no matter what you say,” she promised.

“Then yes, a little better.”

“Good.” Evie pressed another kiss to the top of her head. She let her head rest against Mal’s. They both fell asleep to the sound of each other’s steady breathing and spend the rest of the evening pressed together in their bubble of warmth.

As Mal drifted off, she mused that being sick wasn’t so bad if it meant getting to have Evie take care of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie walks in unannounced to find Mal in the middle of the floor painting and wearing Evie's tshirt. The sight leaves her speechless and the feelings she's been trying to suppress bubble up. Despite her best efforts, Mal notices.

The click of her heels echoed down the hall as Evie stormed back toward her dorm room. When people saw her coming they turned to wave or say hello, but recoiled from the fiery glare she shot back. It had not been a good day, and she was not in the mood to be sociable. Everything had gone wrong, and she was half a step away from taking it out on the next person who tried to talk to her.

No one was stupid enough to try. She made it back to her dorm room without a single interaction and shoved the door open. It hit the wall with a loud bang. She march inside ready to throw her books on the ground and grumble at Mal about everything that had gone wrong. All her anger and frustration drained out of her the moment she saw Mal.

“You’re not supposed to be home yet,” Mal protested at the sight of Evie. She did her best to shield the half-painted canvas she’d been working on, but it didn’t matter.

Evie wasn’t paying any attention to the canvas. Her eyes were locked on Mal. The door slamming open had surprised her. Her wide eyes betrayed her displeasure at being caught in the middle of her project and somehow it made her look more like a wild animal than a girl. She sat sprawled in the middle of the floor on top of a layer of newspaper. A plethora of paint tubes and brushes surrounded her. She wore one of Evie’s old tshirts that was baggy on her in all the right places. Her messy hair only added to the untamed air that made Evie’s breath catch in her throat. A smudge of green paint had managed to get smeared across Mal’s face, and Evie couldn’t help but notice it was uncannily close to the color of Mal’s eyes.

Until the moment she’d thrown open the door, Evie hadn’t realized how much Auradon had changed Mal. She was and always would be the girl from the Isle with the purple hair, leather jacket, and a glare that could kill, but Auradon had started to soften her hard edges just a bit. Back on the Isle Mal had always been on edge, always ready for a fight, but now as she sat on the floor in Evie’s borrowed shirt surrounded by the art that she loved, Mal had never looked more relaxed and - happy. It was the most beautiful scene Evie had ever seen.

“I-um,” Evie stuttered as she stepped into the room and tried to shut the door. She didn’t succeed, but managed to drop the books she’d been carrying on the floor instead.

“Is that my shirt?” she blurted without meaning to, entirely forgetting about the books. Sitting there on the ground wearing Evie’s shirt and looking more at ease than Evie had ever seen her, Mal took her breath away. She could make herself look away.

Mal looked down, then back up at Evie. “Yeah, you were going to throw it out, so I kind of took it. I can give it ba-”

“No, it looks better on you.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Evie realized what she had said and stared at Mal in horror.

“I just remembered I forgot - I have to go.” She turned around to flee and tripped over the books still scattered across the floor. She stumbled over them and out the door, but when she tried to pull it closed behind her a hand caught her wrist.

She turned around to see Mal smiling at her and her heart skipped a beat. She swallowed nervously and tried to pull her hand away. Mal wouldn’t let go.

“Are you okay, E?” Mal asked, her eyes twinkling. God, they were so green. Evie couldn’t breathe.

“Fine,” she squeaked.

“You seem a bit,” Mal pulled Evie back into the room, “flustered.”

“I don’t-,” she stared at Mal in her baggy tshirt, messy hair, and bare feet and couldn’t remember what she was going to say.

“You know E, I’m not with Ben anymore.”

“I don’t - I mean - why would that matter to me?” Evie scoffed, but her eyes betrayed the truth. She had wanted nothing more than to be with Mal for as long as they had known each other, but Evie had never imagined Mal might - she couldn't even bring herself to think the words.

Mal raised an eyebrow. “E, I see the way you look at me. The way you are looking at me right now, for example. You’re a terrible liar.”

“Mal,” Evie paused. She didn’t even know what to say or where to start.

“You couldn’t possibly-” Once again words failed her. She bit her lip and looked down at Mal’s hand still holding her wrist because she couldn’t keep looking at those bright green eyes that seemed to be able to read every emotion she was feeling.

Mal’s hand was on her face. She forced Evie’s head back up to look at her. They stared at each other for a second before Mal reached up and pulled Evie’s face down until their lips met.

It felt as though fireworks had exploded in Evie’s chest. Warmth spread through her like fire. She felt Mal’s fingers tangle in her hair, so she snaked her arms around Mal’s waist and pulled her closer. After so many years of sneaking glances when she thought no one was looking and daydreaming about what it might be like to hold Mal like this, she’d never imagined it could feel like this, like they were two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit together.

Neither girl noticed when Jay and Carlos appeared in the doorway, a pair of ridiculous matching grins on their faces.

“Finally.” They both jumped and broke the kiss. Evie felt breathless and exhilarated all at once. She could feel heat creeping into her cheeks, but Mal stared back at the boys with a triumphant defiance.

“Go away,” she ordered and leaned forward to shut the door right in their faces.

She turned back to Evie with a wicked grin on her face. “Can we try that again?”

“Definitely,” Evie purred, and they did. They tried it again, and again, and again for the rest of the evening. By the time the moon was high in the sky Evie could say with confidence that kissing Mal was her new favorite past time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too gay to function Evie makes me so happy, I hope she does the same for all of you.
> 
> I'll most likely add more of the tumblr prompts I get to this, so I'm sure I'll update it again soon.
> 
> Thanks for all the love my lovelies!
> 
> <3


End file.
